


idk claus dies (this should have a way more serious title but i havent slept at all so until further notice you get this)

by pilotwashere



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Mother 3 Chapter 8, Mother 3 Spoilers, look claus dies ok, masked man is there but only mentioned, no beta we die like claus against the drago, thats it thats the fic, whats emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotwashere/pseuds/pilotwashere
Summary: Claus is cold, alone, and so, so very tired.Maybe just this once, he can rest.(first post on ao3, ive written stuff before but not here.  sorry if anything is messed up or butchered, im not used to ao3's format.)((TW FOR DEATH!!))
Relationships: relationships are cringe
Kudos: 5





	idk claus dies (this should have a way more serious title but i havent slept at all so until further notice you get this)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh idk i wrote this on discord originally just for a mother server im in and decided to move it here

_Is it over yet?_ _I just want it to stop already._   
  
Claus is tired, oh so tired. He's tired of this mechanized body, he's tired of being controlled by a man who's mad for power. He's tired of not being able to see his brother. He just wants to sleep now.   
  
_Why won't it go away?_ _Why am I so cold?_   
  
The feeling of this sickeningly cold room is getting to him, in the worst of ways. It's chilling, and far too small. It feels like the walls are closing in on him, like he'll suffocate in the small space if he's in it much longer. His jacket is padded and fluffed to accommodate for whatever cold temperature he may encounter during work, but it does nothing to stop the freeze from seeping through his skin. ~~Claus~~ Masked Man is cold.   
  
_Where is everybody?_ _Where did they go?_   
  
It feels as though he is alone. He knows he's not, he can hear the bustling sounds of the villagers in town from his perch in the tree by his house, but he feels like nobody is truly there. Not for him.   
  
_I want my family back._   
  
Claus is cold, tired, and alone. The rough, freezing floor of the purple, pink, and blue caverns are uncomfortable, and unforgiving. Everything is blurry and it feels like there's cotton in his ears as he hears people speaking. There is only two voices that stick out to him- the shaky, soft one of his brother's ~~(what was his name again?)~~ , and Flint's ~~(when did he start calling him Flint?)~~ rough one. A tear drips onto his jacket, and he knows his brother is the one who's crying because Flint is too strong to cry and his brother is the only one close enough to have his tears stain his jacket ~~(not that he cares, he hated the damn thing anyways.)~~.   
  
Claus is tired, and cold, but maybe he's not so lonely anymore. Maybe, just this once, he can allow himself to sleep.   
  
~~(He doesn't wake up.)~~


End file.
